Teasing Gets The Best Of Us!
by the.innocent.sorrow
Summary: Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel and the exceeds are at the seaside, but not everyone is having fun in the original meaning of the word. Nalu Lenon, rated M for a reason, don't like, don't read!


**Hi there, so this is my first M rated fiction and I'm kinda nervous about your opinion. Anywho, I do not own Fairy Tail, not the characters, I simply made up a story for them. Hope you enjoy it!**

**P.S I'll be uploading a new chapter soon 3**

It has been two days since Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel and the exceeds had arrived at the seaside resort. That was their reward from the Master for working so hard the past 6 months. The mages were so excited about the trip, they left almost immediately. Their hotel was big and really fancy. They were paired up in groups of two. Natsu-Gray, Lucy-Juvia, Levy-Wendy, Happy-Lily-Charle, Erza-Gajeel.

Gray and Natsu weren't so happy about it and started fighting at the very moment. Juvia chased after Lucy, calling her love rival. Happy, well, he was happy, so were Levy and Wendy. Erza and Gajeel, on the other hand were staring at each other awkwardly. They caused quite the chaos at the peaceful resort, but after all, they were Fairy Tail, that's what they do, right?

Even if it seems normal so far, there are some little details that I missed. It's about our favorite couple: Natsu and Lucy of course. Natsu's interest for Lucy had grown a lot since they first met. He had tried to gain her attention the past months, but it didn't work too well, or at least that's what he thought. Anywho, he was getting kinda irritated so he decided to seduce her in a way only he knew how. Natsu has had his experiences with girl so he knew that this was the best option. Poor clueless Lucy had no idea.

Everyone was already at the beach, boys running around, while girls were changing in their swimsuits in the nearby cabins.

… 3…

Natsu had already started his plan to seduce his blonde. The dragon slayer tracked her scent to one of the dressing rooms. He made sure no one will notice him and entered the small premises. Lucy was just trussing her clothes in her bag, ready to come out. The moment she turned around her breath stopped. Natsu was standing inches away from her. Lucy stepped back a bit, but hit the wall with her back and found herself trapped between it and Natsu's heated body. Hell was he close!

_Man, just when did he get that tall?___Lucy thought, while taking a sharp breath.

Natsu gave her a smug smile as he rested his elbow above her head on the wall and leaned in a bit more. Lucy felt the tip of her nose brushing against his and her heart raced in her chest. Her mind was in a dazzle.

"N-Natsu, wha-what are you d-d~" she could feel his hot breath spill on her flushed cheeks, increasing the heat even more.

The boy placed his free hand on her exposed hip so light she barely felt it. He traced his fingers over the smooth skin on her taut stomach, still as light as a feather. Her mind went numb.

Natsu kept smiling as he leveled his head with her right ear. Lucy was panting heavily while naughty thoughts ran trough her mind. Unknowingly, her small hand traced his abs, earning a low groan from the boy above her. That made her blush even more if it was possible so she removed her hand quickly.

Natsu had to gain all his self control to hold back. The tension between them was too big, but he had to resist the urge to make some more contact with her. He was a normal teenage boy and, of course, got turned on by the situation. Her scent drove him insane. Taking her against the wall here and now sounded all too tempting, but that would be too easy. Natsu liked being a bit sadistic, pushing the girl to the edge without doing much to her, simply said- a fucking tease.

Lucy's whole body tensed. She felt his hot breath on her neck and moaned against her will, making Natsu grin.

"Fuck…" The girl cursed under her breath.

"Now, now Luce, that's no language for a lady…" He lightly traced his tongue over her earlobe, earning another whimper "…or is my little princess getting naughty?" he whispered in a husky tone and exited the small, tight cabin, laughing lightly.

Lucy was shocked. Was that really Natsu just now?

She slid down the wall and sat on the floor. The spirit mage was so excited, her whole body was trembling. Lucy couldn't believe how much he had turned her on in just a few minutes. Still panting, she crept her hand down to her throbbing center, giving herself a few gentle strokes. The girl bit her lip hard, trying not to moan.

"N-No~…. That's exactly wha-what he wants me t-to do." Lucy whispered, clenching her teeth "Goddamn, I need him!" She confessed and stood up on her shaking legs. Lucy searched her bag for a new pair of bikini, mostly to change the soaked bottom. The girl calmed herself down. She felt a bit better, wearing her favorite swimsuit in black and pink, she was hot and she knew it!

Lucy slipped on her sandals and exited the cabin as well. The moment she stepped on the warm sand, her body got approached by each man on the beach. The blonde smirked and headed toward her female friends from the guild.

"Hey guys!" She shouted, gaining their attention "Did you saved a spot for me on the sand?"

The first one to respond was Erza "Come sit next to me Lucy."

"Thanks Erza!" Lucy smiled and placed her bag next to Erza's bath towel. She threw her shoes aside and ran towards the girls in the sea.

Natsu approached her carefully, as if he would miss something important. The way she swung her hips while running, her delicate curves, small back and golden hair that spilled onto it. She looked too perfect.

Lucy jumped in the water and joined the other girls in laughing and splashing each other. Gray and Gajeel also joined the fun, so Natsu decided to go too.

The blonde mage noticed him and smirked. She was planning her revenge. After all this game has to be played by two.

The fire mage stood behind her, of course. Lucy took her chance and started grinding her bum onto his pelvis, making him groan silently.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He hissed in her ear, making her chuckle.

"I don't know what you are talking about. And, if you don't mind, back off a bit, your dick is poking me."

Natsu's eyes widened when he heard her response. That girl was doing something and it was seriously getting on his nerves, but he wasn't satisfied, _yet_. Natsu needed control over her. Luckily, for him, that tough-girl act was just a façade. He slid his hands down her thighs, making her tense.

"By the way, you look damn hot in those bikinis, but I bet you will look even better without them." He whispered seductively in her ear, while biting lightly on it

Lucy's face turned scarlet and she hit his toned stomach whit her elbow in order to make him stop. Natsu just laughed.

Suddenly he exclaimed "Hey guys, Luce isn't feeling well, I'm gonna take her to the hotel."

"Okay, but don't go too rough on her, we don't want the whole beach to hear her screaming your name." Gray teased, while grinning

"Oh, is that jealousy Ice dick? And don't you worry; I can make any woman scream, even without 'goin rough on her'." Natsu grinned at the still smirking ice mage, making Lucy's face redden even more.

"Natsu shut it!" Erza yelled "Wendy is here!"

He smiled and started pushing Lucy out of the water.

3

The moment they arrived at Natsu's room, he slammed her body against the door, staring at her, passion covering his onyx eyes.

"I'm guessing you're feeling better, yeah?" Natsu asked with yet another smug smile.

"In the matter of fact, I am." Lucy replied.

He rested his left hand on the door, blocking her way and the right on her hip. Natsu leaned closer, just a single breath away. Contrary to what he expected, Lucy grabbed his neck and pulled his face in her neck, catching him off guard she licked his earlobe. Her wet and hot tongue slid over his sensitive skin, sending shivers down his spine. That girl was good. Natsu wanted to go and grab her large bust, make her moan and squirm under his touch, but he just couldn't. That was against the unwritten rules in their endless teasing. No kissing, stripping, fingering or self pleasing. It was agonizing for both of them, but still they couldn't get enough of the pain the torture was giving them. So hot, so sweet, so frustrating.

"If that's how it's gonna be…" Natsu traced his tongue over the smooth skin of her neck and suddenly bit her gently

"Ngh~" Lucy was panting heavily. The way his fangs dug in her flesh made the pain of the teasing even worse. She gripped his hair tightly, pulling his head back and exposing his bare neck. Lucy sucked on his skin gently while pressing her body closer to his. So much tension, they desperately needed to feel the other's lips on their own, but no. Not yet. Both Natsu and Lucy were curious to see who will give in first and to also see how long they could last their selves. Natsu gripped her waist tightly, his heart beating against his chest, ready to burst out.

That girl heated him up like no other, making him lose his control and even forget his name sometimes. She was passionate, but yet gentle; hot as hell, but still unbelievably cute and innocent. He wanted to do so many things to her; he had so many questions about her body; he needed to make love to her.

Lucy's breathing was really heavy. His heat drove her crazy, she felt like his hands were burning trough her skin. She was craving for his touch again and again and again. Even tough he was acting like an idiot from time to time, she loved him so much. Lucy never knew she could ever need a man so desperately. His kisses all over her body, feeling his skin pressed hard against hers, having him all for herself.

She pushed Natsu on one of the beds and straddled his waist.

"Natsu…" the blonde whispered "…we can't touch or kiss our private parts, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then can we talk about what we want to do?" her voice low and extremely sexy

"You talkin' about dirty talk?" Natsu lifted an eyebrow, liking the thought.

"Yeah.." it came out as a whimper.

"Well then, …" he pulled her close "Luce, I've always imagined your perfect lips sucking me off; goin slow and steady up n down. I dreamed about being able to taste you, feel you, touch you have you, love you. I want to be your first. I wanna feel your walls flexing around me…" his tone was rough and husky.

"It's your turn, tell me your desires." His voice hypnotizing her

"I-I want to feel every inch of your skin. I want you to tease me so much I'm begging for you. I wanna feel you stretching me from the inside, taking my virginity. I want you pounding into me hard and rough, pullin' my hair, take me against a wall or anywhere you like. Kissing me…"

Natsu could already feel her wetness on his exposed stomach, which was making him rock hard. Lucy kissed his chest, tasting the salty water o it. His hands roamed over her back, leaving hot trails on her skin.

They both knew how wrong this was and they had to stop it. Lucy tore from Natsu's grip and headed for the door. Before she left, she gave him a playful wink.

The fire mage panted heavy, feeling his member throb. He was about to jerk himself off, when he heard a small moan, coming from outside. He got out on the balcony of his room and looked at the direction of the moans. Natsu froze at the sight. It was Lucy, lying on the bed, her hand down on her damp panties, giving herself gentle strokes. He had never seen a girl pleasing herself before. It was so weird, but yet so hot and sexy. Natsu ran into the bathroom and turned only the hot water on. He got under the steaming water and took off his swim shorts. His dick pointed right up. This was too much, he needed release now. Natsu gripped his length tightly and started going as fast as he could, feeling the pleasure take over him. He closed his eyes.

Meanwhile Lucy had inserted a finger in her virgin entrance while rolling her thumb over her clit. She felt her orgasm nearing whit each movement of her fingers.

… …

Natsu turned the water off. Shadow covered his eyes as he panted heavily. Was he going nuts? He never lost his self control so easy, but now…. Lucy, she was affecting him so bad. Natsu walked out of the shower. His skin was glistering because of the water, tiny drops sliding down his chest and abs, hair was messy. The boy lit his body on fire, drying it. Natsu put on a pair of boxers and lied on his bed. He stared at the ceiling, his mind going over and over what had happened a while ago. What she said….his expression turned into a wide grin, which exposed his fangs.

… …

Lucy took in shaky breaths trough her clenched teeth. Shadow covered her eyes. She got rid of her clothing and headed for the shower. She sat in the bath and turned the cold water on, letting it surround her. Her hands kept on clenching and unclenching, while she slid down further in the freezing water. Natsu …what was he doing to her? Determination rose on her face. She wanted to make him feel like she did. His words…. A smug smirk crept on her lips. She got up, walking out of the bathroom, not even bothering to cover her body. Lucy kept on grinning; she seemed like a whole different person. The Celestial mage grabbed a towel and dried herself casually. Putting on lingerie that was the same color as Natsu's hair, Lucy walked out on the balcony. She was a bit surprised to see Gray on the adjacent terrace. He eyed her carefully and blushed slightly. Lucy laughed, never loosing her cool, and walked back in her room.

Juvia was just sitting on her own bed.

"Hi." Lucy greeted calmly

"Lucy-san?" Juvia seemed a bit confused "May Juvia know why are you wearing lingerie the same color as Natsu-san's hair?"

Lucy chuckled and lied on her bed "Why not?"

… …

The young mages were at the beach once again. Natsu and Lucy had to keep their distance from one another or else they might reveal their dirty little secret.

However the wizards were at a different spot on the seaside today. It was more private, surrounded by big rocks. It was so tempting for both Natsu and Lucy…

Anywho, the girls started attacking the boys by jumping on them or splashing them. Lucy was determined to drown Natsu at any cost. She dove under the water and gripped his legs, then pulled with all her strength.

"Guah!" Natsu exclaimed as his face smashed on the water.

Lucy showed her head and busted out of laughter. Suddenly someone lifted her high up.

"Gray!?" she squeaked and he threw her high. Lucy closed her eyes, expecting a splash, but Gray caught her laughing.

"You don't really think I'd let you fall, do you? C'mon I'm not Natsu."

"Oh Is that so!" Natsu tried to lift Juvia, but she hit him with a giant wave.

Lucy was laughing when suddenly a tug on her wrist made her stop. The boy pulled her away from the group and led her behind one of the giant stones.

Natsu rested his arms on both sides of her head, staring at her brown orbs. He leaned close and whispered:

"Let's break the rules a bit…"

His lips got closer as hers parted, waiting impatiently…

**End of this chapter! Soooo, how'd you guys like it, huh, huh? Tell me please! There better be some reviews or else no new chapter**

**(BTW, I promise that the next one will be naughtier) **

**Natsu: WHAT!? Is this the end!? I wanna know what's gonna happen! Gabiii!**

**Lucy: More, more! Gabi-chan, you're being cruel!**

**Me: Hey, hey, gomenasai you two, but I'm not going to post before I know people want to know what's going to happen.**

**Levy: What's next, what's next?**

**Me: Guah, Levy!**

**Gajeel: That's kinda interesting…**

**Me: *Spots everyone* /**

**Erza: Hmmm, I suppose it is.**

**Gray: Aha! I knew it, I knew it, they're gonna do it!**

**Juvia: Gray-sama…**

**Happy: Aye, stay tuned for the next chapter and just so you know, Gabi does not own us, just the plot!**

**Me: Somebody save meee! **


End file.
